


Returning Home

by emsiider



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Post-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Returning Home, Slow Burn, Slow relationship, pre-death of the Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsiider/pseuds/emsiider
Summary: No pleasantries this time. “Emily, we need to discuss the rumors going on in Tyvia…” His once content expression lowered, remembering how his spies came back with the grim news of possible rebellion from the northernmost Isle. The idea of having another civil war didn’t sit well with the Royal Spymaster and only the Empress could quell such an outbreak. “Rumors from Tyvia? Father, you can’t believe everything you hear.” Emily spoke softly, obviously not knowing the weight the tale had on her head.





	Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pleasantries this time. “Emily, we need to discuss the rumors going on in Tyvia…” His once content expression lowered, remembering how his spies came back with the grim news of possible rebellion from the northernmost Isle. The idea of having another civil war didn’t sit well with the Royal Spymaster and only the Empress could quell such an outbreak. “Rumors from Tyvia? Father, you can’t believe everything you hear.” Emily spoke softly, obviously not knowing the weight the tale had on her head.

Dunwall, the capital for Gristol and all of the surrounding Isles. It was the seat of the Empire, which resided in Dunwall Tower. Anyone who became emperor or empress lived there in its protected grand halls and large bedroom, that couldn’t fit just one person. Currently, the empress lay in her bed, sleeping as the early morning hours ticked by. Her slumber was peaceful but it wouldn’t last forever. The city would make sure of that. Not only was Dunwall known for the residence of Her Imperial Majesty but it was also well known for its whaling industry and the slaughter of these poor creatures that swam in deep, dark waters. The Wrenhaven River, just beside Dunwall Tower, guided the many boats that carried these leviathans to Slaughterhouse Row where, as the name tells it, they will be slaughtered. Especially, the vibrant oil they produced. Huge ships having to carry these large beasts slowly made their way along the water, heading to their destination. Smoke from their pipes filled the atmosphere, the creaking and splashing of water heard if on board of the ship. Its loud mechanics sounded once the captain of the massive boat raised his arm, signaling a horn to let Kaldwin’s Bridge know he was coming.

As the day carried on the people of Dunwall avoided dallying in the streets, making sure to get to their jobs that had been restored to them, thanks to the empress. Three months after Delilah’s coup, Emily was determined to set things straight. Fixing broken homes, planning memorials, and recruiting new guards she could trust. She sought to replace the ones who deserted, but for those who stayed loyal, Lady Kaldwin rewarded them. However, most of those who did stay by the empress’ side, prior to her regained throne, had been killed by the witch instantly. Those that were killed during the crisis, she held a special remembrance for. Honoring the devoted soldiers they had been. The loss of family was something Emily could sympathize with, so she did everything in her power to help the people who lost loved ones to Delilah’s reign. Those same people walked the streets now and life went on.

Another rambunctious horn sounded from the whaling ship, this time louder than the last, bellowing out its deep tune, a monstrous figure coming straight for the bridge that slowly began to rise for passage. Several grunts of thanks came from the captain as he passed by. Mentally, the empress wished with all of her being that the day would just stay still. The first moan from the ship had made Emily produce her own, flipping in silk sheets of dark blue, feeling the gentle fabric between her fingers as she did so. During the moment, her majesty had yet to rise. Not wanting to start the day so soon, knowing that there was still enough grogginess that she’d be able to go back to sleep. However, the second sound had made it disperse, not to mention the bright yellow rays that peeked through her curtains, glaring into the room. The sun’s betrayal had sent the pillow she was resting on up and over Emily’s head. Just another day where an exhausted empress was restricted from getting the extra hours of sleep she longed for. Emily groaned into her pillow, feeling the hot breath absorb into the fabric before pulling back. Locks of dark brown hair flowed down onto the bed, across her shoulders, and tangled into one another like a jungle, beautiful wavy hair cascading down in spiraling vines. The cushion that had once rested on her head tumbled off of the bed at the sudden disturbance. Not a second later, she settled down again hoping to rest for another hour. Emily had a few minutes to close her eyes, taking in the cool bedroom, before several **BOOMING** knocks could be heard against the door down the hall. Brown eyes shot open while eyebrows knitted in frustration, knowing it had to be her father. She let a low huff pass her lips, hoping the Royal Protector didn’t hear her complaining.

“Emily, wake up. It’s time to start the day and we don’t want last week to repeat again. Come on, I know you’re awake in there.” _(Even if I don’t want to be…)_ More knocks followed as Corvo kindly reminded his daughter of the time she had overslept, leaving the Karnaca Trade Commissioner sitting in the throne room for more than thirty minutes. Emily could remember the gentleman’s face when she had finally approached him, business-like demeanor hiding the pure embarrassment she felt at that moment. The empress couldn’t believe the reaction he gave as she apologized for the inconvenience, making an attempt to start off with a gentler approach than what their discussion had entailed. The conversation surfaced new imports and exports between Dunwall and the Jewel of the South, Karnaca. It had ended in a tense discussion but increased the flow of economy for the both of them. Whether it was good or not, she wouldn’t be able to tell until it was fully underway.

“Don’t make me have to come in there.” As if he was talking to the young girl, fifteen years ago, the Royal Protector threatened to enter her room. Emily blinked several times, rising.

“There’s no need, Father.” Her words held a deep sleepiness with a hint of bitterness. _(How was it that he can get up so easily and come demanding for me to do the same?)_

“Good, good. Don’t be late. When you’re ready, come down to the dining room. Rosa’s making you breakfast right now, so don’t keep her waiting.” The slightest sounds of his footsteps could be heard as Corvo began to leave the large doors that lead into her bedroom.

Quietly, just in case he was still there, Emily muttered, “Is that all, Royal Protector or do you need to make sure Mrs. Pilsen is fine?” Brown irises rolled, her lips lowering in disappointment. She needed the time to herself, even if it was for a few minutes. She knew mentally that the work of being an empress was getting to her, making her exhausted and stressed. Just a vacation, a small break, that’s all she wanted. Three months ago she had that -- unwillingly so, but still… Shuffling in her bed, brown eyes gazed at the golden rays the sun showered into her room, observing them carefully. They were beautiful, free in the cool air of her room. A gentle sigh passed Emily’s lips as she began to stretch the tiredness that nestled inside her bones. They ached and cried for her to lay back down, to call it a day already, but she knew better than to ignore her father’s orders. No matter how much she agreed to the sound of more sleep, the empress still had an empire to rule.

Slowly, her lean body moved off of the bed, placing bare feet against the cold wooden ground. Her body shivered from the contact, gooseflesh rising on her skin as Emily stood. Lips formed into a thin line, wondering if she’d have enough time to take a bath and dress before having to meet Rosa for her morning meal. Her father did say when **SHE** was ready. As soon as her expression lowered it rose once again; a bath sounded nice after the rest she had just woken from. The thought of warm water to heat her cool skin was even more tempting than relaxing in bed. Soft footsteps were heard as she shuffled across the carpeted hallway, her nimble fingers running through dark strands attempting to get out any little knots in her tangled mess. Emily only stopped for a short moment to gaze down at the place where Alexi had died. Brown eyebrows rose in sadness; her friend, her trusted elite guard, gone due to a betrayal she let happen in her own home. The small plaque against the wall, engraved with Alexi’s name, wasn’t enough to remember the loyal and honorable soul she had. A sigh dribbled down Emily’s lips once more as she remembered the time they had together. Life moved on and so did she.

The hushed sounds of her steps continued along the blue carpet, turning into her closet to grab several towels, raising an inch more on her toes to grab them. A hum of satisfaction left her, feeling the soft fabric between tan fingers. She’d worry about her attire once her body was dried and ready for it, but right now Emily longed for a nice hot bath. Eager to dip into the water as soon as possible, the empress quickly scurried out of the large closet, across the rest of the hall, and into her bathroom. The towels were lazily placed on the sink before she went over to the tub, turning the knobs so that warm water gushed from the golden faucet. Twisting her wrist, Emily then tested the water, making sure it was the temperature she preferred. It wasn't long before her clothes littered the black-diamond tiled floor. Once the water was to a good height she turned the faucet off, sliding across the tiles to grab the bottle of bathing salts and soap from under the sink. Her knees popped as she suppressed another shiver, kneeling before the opened cabinet doors. Snatching the items she’d require, Emily returned to the bath where she lowered herself into the warm water. As soon as the heated liquid hit her flesh, she knew this bath was exactly the remedy an empress needed to unwind.

____

The dark blue coat rested against her shoulders nicely, as it always did. Her gaze looked at the reflection in the mirror, taking in her form as she stood there. Lips pressing into a thin line as a serious expression crossed her visage. Being raised with polite manners, she stood with composure, keeping her head high. As an empress it was required for her to look the part. Emily’s features were soft, yet contrasted well with her strong jawline. Her prominent features were her high cheekbones and sharp eyes. Brown irises that were known to rip through any man’s soul and discern what he was thinking. They were cunning and keen to pick up the slightest movements. Her eyebrows rose slightly before looking away; she was wasting time. Clearing her throat, she patted down her coat and adjusted the attire she wore. Emily then set off, exiting the large doors into the main lobby, her boots leading her down the stairs over to the doors, going past them. In the throne room, there were several guards posted. The empress gazed at them with those same brown eyes she had observed moments ago. Watching as they moved in sync to bow gently towards her.

“Your Majesty.” They spoke in unison as if it was only one guard, not four. “Gentlemen,” she greeted back with a small smile followed by a nod of recognition as Emily moved along. The empress didn’t want to waste any more time than she already had. First with the lazy morning, and next with her too long of a bath. It seemed she had enjoyed it a little too much.

Swiftly leaving her throne room, she exited onto the rooftop, raising a hand to cover her eyes from the exceedingly bright sun she’d seen that morning. Emily gazed up towards the light blue sky, her lifted arm helping to cover the blinding rays. While looking up, she noticed a binding out of place on her hand revealing **HIS** Mark. A grumble passed her lips, fixing and securing the straps tightly so they wouldn’t come loose once more. If someone had seen that, it’d certainly be the end of the Kaldwin line. She wouldn’t let that happen, too cautious, too precise to let such a silly thing slip. Emily was strong, she knew her way around a situation when it came. Not that she welcomed every bad day. _(Come on, stop stalling, Emily.)_ There was a soft shake of her head, brown locks protesting at the movement as the empress made her way onward, through the large pillars and over to the beautiful view of the city she ruled.

The buzzing of life was something the empress enjoyed seeing; it showed that even when times were tough, life went on. It kept moving, allowing people to live, forgetting the past horrors they’d seen. Her people had gotten past Delilah’s coup, past the destruction and efflorescence of the witch’s greenery. When Emily had first returned to the streets of Dunwall, she was disturbed by the dismay that had come to her city. Decay had filled her nose, the stench of dogs, and the loyal dead hung from thick rebellious ropes. Apathy had left them to hang, no proper burial, nothing. Depressing as it was, the city of Dunwall had persevered.

Her fingers traced along the fine building, steps slowed just for a second as she gazed out towards the city. The beauty of it drew her in as her small smile grew. This is how it should be, not the world Delilah had so viciously sought. Her few seconds of reflection passed as she quickly turned back to the task at hand, getting to breakfast. Emily removed herself from the view and returned to the small room that led to the elevator. It only took a few more steps to slip into the creaking contraption and press the button for the second floor. Reception and Library. As she stood there, the elevator rumbled moving down at a slow pace. A gentle ding, followed by the opening of the doors, revealed the room before her. She stepped out only to quicken her pace, the sound of her stylish boots clicking across the tiled floor indicating she was in haste. Her sharp gaze looked down at the already busy grand hall as the empress made her way to the destination Corvo had given her. Her mission at the moment was to quiet the hunger that gnawed at her stomach. Emily could tell she was going to be busy by the number of people who resided in the room. Upon seeing her from above, the crowd smiled, bowed, and waved towards the young empress as she passed. An award-winning grin split the once-focused expression as she spotted a few familiar faces in the congregation. Her council members were already starting to weave their way through to get by her side only for her father to stop them, telling the group to wait. Their eyes flickered with acknowledgment before nodding, giving Corvo space as they stepped back. The Royal Protector’s gaze lifted, seeing his daughter walk along the hallway. He watched as she paused at the top of the staircase, giving him a nod of gratitude. As it was his job, Corvo quickly made his way up the white stairs and over to her side, seeing as she was more awake now than before.

“Sleep well?” he questioned, giving her a warming smile as he fell into step beside her. Corvo could tell by this morning Emily had no desire to start the day. Knowing her, she probably wanted to rest for a few more minutes.

“Enough,” she mused, taking a left through the open glass doors that led into the banquet room. He noticed her eyes shifted away from him and over to the dining table, the smell of Rosa’s wonderful cooking hanging in the air as they approached.

“Good. I had Rosa make you something special for today, seeing as you’re going to be busy. Reports from Arran and Cullero indicate some tension when Delilah ruled. They claim we owe them for staying loyal.” Corvo took note of her incredulous expression, feeling his lips lower into a frown. Politics were always a messy game, Emily knew that and he hoped that whatever advice he gave she’d heed. Last time they had political tension, the both of them were blamed for the Crown Killer’s murders. Hopefully, with that threat gone another wouldn’t come to rise. He took a few steps ahead of her, pulling the closest chair out for Emily to sit, and once she did he proceeded to do the same.

“Thank you.” Her words were distant - weighed down with thoughts, Corvo could tell - as if she wasn’t entirely paying attention. Her eyebrows knitted, no doubt thinking about the information he had just given her.

_(That was ridiculous. Arran and Cullero didn’t have a say in being repaid for loyalty… it was their capitals that did.)_ There didn’t need to be an excuse as to why the two of them were demanding repayment now of all the times they could’ve. They were doing this to get something out of the Empire while it was recovering. Emily’s fingers drummed across the tablecloth, wondering what else Delilah could’ve ruined. _(It's been three months, how much destruction could Delilah truly have done in the span of two months?)_ A sigh fell from Emily’s lips as she gazed back up to her father, seeing his aged face lowered as hers had been.

“Anything else?” She spoke hesitantly, knowing that such a small number of problems was unlikely. On a normal basis, there were a lot more.

“Yes, but we’ll discuss that after breakfast.” As if on cue the silver carts began to roll out from the far end of the room, coming to stop beside them. The short woman, known as Rosa, leading her crew with a happy smile on rosy cheeks. Her long brown hair was pulled into a bun and she wore the usual servant attire, just a few sizes bigger. “Hello there, Empress Kaldwin. I see you finally rose from the bed. I take it the Royal Protector went easy on you?” The chef giggled gleefully giving Corvo a big grin. He responded with a chuckle while nodding his head. Emily gave her own small smile, mirroring her father’s actions.

“Of course, he made sure I got up in time as any good Royal Protector should.” Her tone was light, watching the platters reveal a beautiful array of her favorite morning meal. Pancakes, topped with Serkonan grapes, Tyvian pears, and Morley apples. Emily didn’t realize how hungry she had been until her stomach cried out in a low groan, her mouth watering at the scent of Tyvian maple syrup which was being poured over the fluffy flapjacks. Corvo sure knew what an empress liked. She couldn’t help as her small smile grew once a plate slid in front of her, brown eyes widening as if she was a ten-year-old again once they added powdered sugar to the top. “Thank you, Rosa. This looks wonderful.”

“Not a problem, dear. Just call me if you want more.” Her eyes looked down to the empress, giving a satisfied hum, happy to make her lady pleased. It was the one thing she looked forward to every time she served the young woman. With a skip in her step, Rosa left the dining room followed by her lovely crew, all of which were grumbling their own wishes to have such a divine breakfast. As soon as they had left, Emily dove right into the special meal prepared for her. Using the right manners and utensils, she quickly made work of the small fruits that were cut into elegant slices. She could hear Corvo’s own enjoyment as they sat enjoying each bite of the delicious meal prepared for them. It had been troublesome to get such good food when she had been hiding in Karnaca, simple fruits and small packaged meals weren’t something she had gotten used to. The huge banquets at parties and feasts had spoiled the empress too much and resorting to small meals was difficult to adapt to. However, in the safety of her own tower, Emily was back to having the courses she loved but now taking into consideration of the people who didn’t have this luxury. Helping the people who couldn’t afford it was one of the first things on Emily’s list she had made the month she took back her throne.

As soon as the two were done, a pair of maids came in taking the plates from in front of them. They wished them a good day, bowing before leaving Emily and Corvo in silence. The father and daughter had small talk in between bites, but now it was the serious business of her imperial duties. No pleasantries this time. “Emily, we need to discuss the rumors going on in Tyvia…” His once content expression lowered, remembering how his spies came back with the grim news of possible rebellion from the northernmost Isle. The idea of having another civil war didn’t sit well with the Royal Spymaster and only the Empress could quell such an outbreak.

“Rumors from Tyvia? Father, you can’t believe everything you hear.” Emily spoke softly, obviously not knowing the weight the tale had on her head.

“I’m serious. There have been whispers of rebellion in Tyvia, they want to take over your throne and use the High Judges as an order of rule. Apparently being ruled as a monarchy doesn’t sit well with them.” He watched with keen eyes as she leaned back, her fingers doing the rhythmic drumming noises she had been doing earlier. She was Jessamine’s daughter that was for sure; both of them had the same habit when they were in deep thought.

“Right now it's only rumored, but I believe you need to address the issue and speak to the High Judges in private. We don’t want to alarm the people if it’s just a mistaken incident from the revolting ex-Princes.” Emily merely nodded, taking in his suggestion. _(Tyvia has a certain type of autonomy, why would they want to take over the throne when they have some independence already?)_ Because they want more. It was always more. At the thought, her head bowed. Ambitious rulers always crumbled, but how would she sway the quasi-military Isle into better ideas? That was if the rumors were true.

“We need more time. If I confront the High Judges claiming the rumors are correct, what would that make me look like? And if they were, Father, what would make them confess their plans to the Empress? I don’t want it to seem like I distrust them or I believe every rumor thrown my way…” Her words held a troubled weight to them as she spoke, dark eyes looking into his own brown irises as if they were searching for some resolve.

“Well, it’s not an option to do nothing,” his gruff voice rumbled across the dining room as their gazes broke.

“I know, but we can’t jump to conclusions; we need to make sure they’re true or not. My order is to wait for the situation. Don’t do anything until we have more than rumors for evidence.”

Corvo straightened his back, hands clenched into fists upon hearing her decision. Do nothing and wait around until another war broke out… or even worse, she was assassinated. He didn’t like it but Emily was Empress, he couldn’t deny her word. “If that is what you wish.” It took a great deal of restraint to not grumble the response with disapproval as he nodded.

“Any more events?” Her question rang in the contentious air between them as she began to stand. It was getting around the time to return to the throne room for the audience she needed with her people. “The Karnaca Trade Commissioner has come back to discuss the extra details of the trade. He also wants a letter of approval as soon as possible…” Corvo spoke, crossing his arms, leaning against the chair. “Morley has increased its trade production and wants to increase tariffs on imports. They also ask for approval from you. And lastly, a lord from Redmoor is coming to have tea with you.” At the latter, he watched her eyebrow raise in question. He had done the same thing as the lord’s father had told him. Apparently, the lord of Redmoor fancied his daughter and his request was, as Corvo assumed, an attempt to get to know Emily as more than the empress she was. Silly kid didn’t know that her Imperial Majesty was already chasing after someone.

“A lord of Redmoor wants to have tea with me?” _(Could you waste an empress’ time even more?)_ Brown irises narrowed as she watched her father’s tense form calm, hearing the crackling of a suppressed chuckle. “What’s his name, why the sudden request?” Corvo merely shook his head trying his hardest to hold back the urge to continue his fest of amusement. “His name is Galton, he’s interested in getting to know the lady sparrow.” His lips lifted in a grin seeing his daughter’s eyes roll. He already knew she didn’t feel the same.

“Oh really now, I’ll gladly tell Mr. Galton my time in Karnaca and how I watched a man’s stomach burst open with bloodflies. Do you think that’ll impress him?” Her words were laced with sarcasm as she slowly inched her way from the dining table.

“That’ll scare him away if anything,” Emily could hear his gruff voice rasp as he regained his breath.

She gave her father a small smirk followed by a giggle. “I’ll meet with him, but no promises.”

Corvo waved his hand dismissively. “At least try, Emily,” his words echoed across the halls as she turned left, backtracking the way she had come. In the grand hall again, Emily realized how crowded it was. _(Do we really have these many people needing help?)_ She wondered if Mr. Galton mingled in the crowd and the thought made her snort. Emily’s giggles didn’t cease until she was in the throne room to start the day.

____

It had been no more than a few minutes before Emily was flocked by her council members all giving her the latest status on trade routes, rates, prices and much more. Not to mention the recent events and goings on throughout the Isles. Good for Mrs. Hundrel who was just engaged to Lord Gastard, it was none of her business on the daily drama the nobles danced with. She had more important things to care about than to know that Lady Boyle wouldn’t be attending court after spraining an ankle thanks to a wanky heel she wore. If it was Emily’s opinion, maybe Lady Boyle shouldn’t be wearing such atrocious shoes to a simple dinner date. Emeralds and blue didn’t mix well. It had to be the third time she dismissed the irrelevant information. She was an empress, not a gossip magnet. A low grumble left Emily as she leaned back on the comfortable throne, placing a hand to her temple, rubbing the aching spot to soothe its tension. They were giving her a headache from talking too much.

“I’d like to begin the audience, we’ve talked enough about our close lords and ladies. Now please, let’s turn our attention to the people who need help.” Her other hand extended, motioning for the guards to let the first person in. She would rather aid those who really needed it, not some complaining aristocrats.

Once the order was spoken the large doors opened, revealing a tall civilian, his face worn with work and his dark hair brushed to one side. The clothes he wore were respectable as he walked along the large pathway, ending at her feet. Leaning against the back of her throne, Emily gave him a small smile, greeting him with a nod. The man bowed, clearing his throat before speaking. “Your Imperial Majesty, I come to bring grim news from Karnaca’s Dust District. The Howlers gang has started to bring trouble to poor families. We tried to stop them, or come to an agreement, but they aren't cooperating. Do you think you could talk to the Duke on our behalf?”

Emily hummed lowly hearing his request. She had left Paolo alive, who in turn promised to bring people the rights and help they deserved… _(Is his gang abandoning him now, deserting because they don’t like the new leader?)_ Her hand rose, silencing the loquacious crowd that began to stir in their shock. “I will ask the Duke, but I want you to continue to make reports to him if this keeps up. I’m sure he’ll figure out a way to end the disruption they are causing.” She was sure that the body double would have a serious talk with Paolo and figure it all out if they hadn’t already.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

She waved her hand dismissing him for the next person to enter.

As soon as the doors opened, a group of guards came marching in, roughly shoving a woman in front of them. Her hands were bound tightly as she regained her footing, glancing back to give the soldiers a weak glare. Though, not a few seconds later, her attention moved towards Emily. Yellow eyes widened in surprise, giving a bow to the Empress, her light pink hair bouncing at the sudden movement. “What is this?” Emily spoke, gesturing towards the witch in a dark dress that looked far too revealing for any proper lady.

One of the guards that had led her in spoke up. “Empress Kaldwin, she is a witch from Delilah’s cult. We found her trying to leave Dunwall on a spice ship. We were told to bring her to you to decide her fate.”

Emily sighed, unsure of what to do with her. The others she had stripped of their powers and forced to work in the silver mines in Karnaca but she felt adding another would only make the Duke irritated with being the personal caretaker for theses witches. Brown eyes watched the woman before her, seeing if there was any hatred directed her way but the only thing she saw was uncertainty and... fear? “Strip her powers and leave her in Coldridge Prison until I decide further on her sentence.”

The witch raised her head, hearing the mercy given to her. Most witches didn’t have that freedom, Emily could tell she knew that. “Oh, dear lady, thank you for this kindness! I’ll praise you for this, thank you, thank you!” Once more, the guards snatched her arms, the long black dress that spiked from behind her head protesting in the movement as they dragged her along. For some reason, the empress couldn’t help but feel as if this certain witch was different from the rest. Maybe she’d be useful unlike the others. However, at the time, she couldn’t be bothered as the next awaiting civilian came walking in.

____

The day went on and Emily could feel her energy wane, the strength in her tangled mind going numb after having to hear the troubles from her people. She needed rest, badly. The empress’ head hung as the last meeting came to an end, sighing with relief as brown eyes watched the pair leave. “Your Imperial Majesty, the Royal Protector has notified me that you are wanted in your bedroom.” Just when she thought she could get a few minutes of rest, her father once again intervened. Softly, she thanked the guard for telling her before she rose, stretching tired limbs as they began their trek upstairs and into the royal chambers.

Emily practically crawled up the marble structure until the last step. Although once she stopped at the top, her eyes instantly caught a glimpse of an unknown being walking around her room. Alert rose as Emily’s pace quickened, boots clicking across the wooden floor, nimble fingers hovered over the hilt of her sword. She pushed the already-ajar door open, revealing a dark-haired aristocrat who snapped his head over to her when she entered.

Big blue eyes widened further once Emily approached, her own irises filled with curiosity as she lowered the hand by her weapon. “Ah, there you are, my lady. I was told you were going to meet me for tea? I’m Lord Galton from Redmoor.” He held his hand out for her to grab, though she held an air of distrust, uneasy around new people since the coup.

Hesitantly, Emily clasped her unwrapped hand around his in greeting, returning a small smile. “Hello, Mr. Galton. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” In all honesty, Emily couldn’t believe the lord actually went through with his request and now here they were having tea. Great.

“I hear you have a lot on your plate as Empress. Tell me: is it worth it?”

Galton’s question drew her from her scattered thoughts, eyebrows raising in slight wonder. “Being an empress to the Isles is an honor, I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” Though she spoke the words, Emily knew they were only true to a point. The endless responsibility was a downside but it needed to be done; if not her, then who? Emily felt it was her duty to lead the people of the Isles into a time of peace, no longer should they be held down by rebellion or chaos.

“Really? So you don’t mind all the mess of politics or the work of taking care of everyone?” The tone he held made her skin crawl with a tingle of irritation. Galton was steering the conversation in the wrong direction. This wasn’t a meeting because he was interested in her; he wanted to see what would make her bend to tell him what it was really like. He wanted to know if she had ambition. Emily didn’t have much drive for power, she lacked the ambition that most people had.

“It’s overwhelming sometimes, but it can’t be helped. After all, being the Empress is a lot, most people should know that.” Her eyes watched as he stepped over to the marble table at the foot of her bed, picking up a cup of tea before returning to stand in front of her. She took it gently, feeling the warmth the porcelain container produced. He drank his own tea before Emily brought the cup to her lips, taking a silent sniff before sipping it.

“I find it stressful, don’t you? Wouldn’t you rather run free and throw parties of your own? Tell me, Empress, have you lived? Have you seen the other Isles?”

Now, this was getting out of hand, if he wanted a serious meeting then this was far from it. “I’ve seen the other Isles and yes, I’ve lived. I’ve seen Karnaca’s bloodfly infestation, the darkening of Delilah’s witches and the dust storms that the miners have to live through.” She continued to sip the tea, eyes pulling away from Galton’s and over to her bed. Her body ached to lay down just for a few minutes but that wasn’t an option now, not when this suspicious lord was around.

“Ah, that’s… good.” She could tell when the word ‘bloodflies’ left her mouth that Galton was disgusted. The sneer that lifted his lips indicated it more so, appalled by Emily’s confession. “You’ve crawled through that mess? Didn’t you cringe? Oh by the Void, I would’ve run.”

Emily felt her lips rise in amusement as she nodded to his first question. “It wasn’t bad. I actually have a bloodfly nest in my room that needs to be exterminated as soon as possible. As a matter of fact, I think you’re standing right under it.”

At her words, the lord jumped in fright beginning to make his way closer to the door. “You’ve got to be kidding me, the Empress has a nest in her own room!” He quickly shook his head, the look of fear trickling into his expression.

“Yes, she does… do you want to see it?” Emily tried her hardest to bite back the laugh that wanted to spill from her lips but kept calm in hopes he’d run out scared.

“No! No, there’s no need. Instead, I think it’s time for me to go. It’s been a pleasure meeting you but I’m sure my father’s ready to have that lunch with my aunt. I really must be going.” He spoke with haste, quickly striding out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

“Good to see you too, Mr. Galton.”

She could hear his grumbling of infestation and disease as he left the lobby.

“Finally.” Emily breathed, placing her tea next to the cup Galton had put down before he had left, going over to the bed that called out to her. A long sigh left her as the empress lowered down, sitting on the comfortable furniture, thin fingers feeling the dark blue fabric. It felt like that morning was a lifetime ago. Wearily, she leaned back, her body half on the bed and half off.

All she needed was this.

As her eyes began to drift, she couldn’t help but feel the presence of someone there, like someone was watching. It disturbed her but after being in the Void, Emily was used to it. Her skin crawled with unease, feeling the mark on her hand itch terribly. The energy of the Outsider’s Mark ushering her for its use. But, being a strong woman, she ignored the thing as if it was just another pest. _(Not now.)_ Her lips drew a groan as hands made their way to fold behind her head. This was nice, aside from the unknown entity watching her. Emily could only assume it was the Void god himself, though he wouldn't reveal himself to her. At least, she hoped he wouldn't. Not after the day she had been through -- and still was going through.

Her silence lasted a good few minutes before the sounds of boots drew her eyes open. There was a soft knock on the door before the voice of one of her council members spoke. “Your Imperial Majesty, lunch is ready for you, come down as soon as possible.”

Emily nodded, even though her trusted ally couldn’t see it. “Alright, thank you,” she responded as she rose from her reclined position. Time to start the day once again.

It didn’t take the empress long to straighten out her coat, then make her way down the stairs headed for the dining room as she had that morning. She could already guess what lunch would entail if her council members were joining. Most talked -- and not just politics, but gossip as well. Emily closed her eyes for a split second, making her way to the long walkway in her throne room, leaving to the outside and entering back into the elevator. As the familiar ding to the contraption rang, she began to walk onward making her way hurriedly past the grand hall and through the double doors as Dunwall Tower chattered with life. Emily spotted Rosa placing a lovely display of different sandwiches and appetizers as she entered the banquet room. Her boots finally stopped at the end chair, sitting down as she watched the other members of her close circle come together. Her father and council members being the bulk of that group. Their greetings were small, simple talk before they sat down, beginning to take what they pleased and eat what they could, enjoying every bite while the smell of the delicious food filled the room with a tasty aroma. Some of them thanked Rosa, who came around placing the needed supplies to have such a good lunch. “Please enjoy!” Her words proclaimed loudly across the room while she exited.

The talk of politics bursted to life as each of them spoke, discussing Emily’s decisions and praising her for how well she handled the hearings. They spoke of Lord Galton running from her room including how disgusted he had been, and all seemed disappointed with that fact, except her father. He of all people knew Emily had no interest in petty lords who looked to question her rule. Mr. Galton wasn’t any different from them, so she gave him a taste of what it’d be like if he enjoyed her company like he had stated prior to their meeting, testing if he truly wanted to stay with her. It was clear the lord had no desire for bloodflies or the empress herself. It was fine in her book, however, the council members urged her to try again, which she declined politely. He wasn’t her cup of tea anyway.

Lunch began to wind down and then came the moment when Corvo finally spoke what Emily had hoped he’d keep to himself. “There have been rumors of rebellion in Tyvia.” The silence that filled the room from his confession was worse than the breath she held in. Emily could hear the shocked gasps coming from the ladies in her court while the men grumbled in distaste. Brown eyes narrowed towards Corvo as she locked gazes with him. Her emotions rose with anger at his timing and mentally she wished he never told her.

“And what do these rumors claim, Royal Spymaster? Is there any truth to them?” Emily heard another elderly man’s voice speak up as those around him muttered in agreement. Apparently, they too wanted to know the extent of what he knew. Rumors were rarely taken to heart, but now that it involved their Empress the whole group seemed to be in on it.

“My spies claim that Tyvia has had a plan in their mind to take over the Isles and use their form of government to replace the constitutional monarchy we have. There have been other rumors that claim they want to assassinate the Empress…” She could feel her throat tightening from the anger that wished to crawl out of her mouth, but being polite stilled the Empress’ lips as she sat uncomfortably in her chair, listening. “At the time, we’ve only heard rumors but my men are looking in on it this very minute.” The council nodded, turning their gazes to Emily.

“And what do you think of this? What is your order?” The elderly man asked once more, his dark eyes tiredly looking into her own. The Empress’ brows knitted deeply as she spoke, gaze snapping down to look at the fingers that fumbled with the ring on her hand.

“My order was spoken clearly, I ordered the Royal Protector to wait until we have more evidence. I believe that these rumors are nothing more than that.” The room rumbled to life with chatter, all whispers exchanging between one another. Emily raised a hand, silencing them as soon as they started. “For the sake of peace, do not tell the citizens. If it is true we want to keep this as orderly as possible and resolve it. Don’t think too hard about the situation. Now, you are dismissed. I will be in my study if anyone needs me.” With her words spoken, she rose from her chair leaving the group that started to talk once more. Emily took note of another chair being pushed in from behind her. It was her father, without a doubt. She didn’t want to speak with him, furious at him for telling the council just so they could get worked up over a simple rumor. The hands that swayed by her side, balled in fists as she quickened her pace. Emily didn’t want to hear what he had to say, hurriedly making her way through the halls.

“Emily!” The sound of his voice echoed across the large grand hall as Corvo finally caught up with her. He knew she was angry with him but they had to know, they were her council, their advice was the support that helped build the monarchy.

A hand rested on her lean shoulder, carefully pulling her back to calm her storming. “What?!” Shoving his hand off, she turned around, facing him with blazing brown eyes with the fury of lynx.

“Emily…” he breathed calmly, shaking his head. She had a short temper, much like his own. “They had to know, the council makes as many decisions as you do.”

“I had already made the choice on the matter, that doesn’t give you a reason to bring alarm to their lives. How can we keep the peace if we tell every important person of the matter? Father, please… I don’t want any more chaos than there already is.” Emily continued her path, moving into the elevator.

“Reconsider your choice. That’s all I’m asking! I’m concerned for your safety. If these rumors prove true I don’t want my daughter getting hurt.”

The empress huffed, tapping her foot as she thought on Corvo’s words. “Maybe, but my say is final by the end of the night, Father. Respect my judgment.” Clicking the button to take her to the throne room she could see his solemn nod.

His hope was that Emily would see his advice as a father, not as her Royal Protector. He couldn’t lose another empress, not his daughter.

Emily relaxed, closing the door behind her as she entered the study. A sigh left her tired lips, finding the silence that enveloped her a relief. The rambling of life below was beginning to give her a headache, which made the office a paradise for moments like this. Going over to the desk, she slid into the large chair, resting against it with a contented sigh. Emily moved closer to the counter, brown eyes gazing towards the stack of requests and letters. Nimble fingers flipped through each of them, wondering which was the most important until a certain one from Morley caught her eye. She removed the white envelope from the stack and read the address that it came from, only to be disappointed. The false hope that Wyman had sent a letter, telling her they were coming home, instantly left the moment she saw it was from the Queen. Her eyebrows lowered, attention drifting off of the message towards the waterline outside. The sounds of more ships passing accompanied by birds chirping caused the corner of her lips to tilt. Wyman would be back and she’d give them the best hug they would ever know. It was just a matter of time for them. Emily was patiently waiting for Wyman to return home, the thought of dragging them to the old abandoned mansion, she had found at the beginning of the year, made her long for them to be close. If only Wyman didn’t take forever as they normally did. The thought made her smile waver, saddened that her closest friend wasn’t there at the time. ‘Patience, Emily,’ that’s what they had said.

Looking back to the tower of parcels, the empress continued the work she had been doing. Her fingers fiddled with the pen as she wrote the full details of the trade with Serkonos, explaining the prices and routes specific ships would take. In addition to her letter, she established that the Duke must abide by these restrictions which would then help fix the economy and feed the poor. Emily stated that each shipment should have a 10% contribution to Karnaca’s food industry. After the material was written and signed, the seal of the Empire closed the letter together before she placed it to the side. Emily then began to start a new one, this time for Tyvia, who looked for better ship routes and more oil imports from Dunwall.

She spent more hours writing letters than reading them, and the ones she did review were only more requests from different cities.The Queen of Morley, however, was a nice surprise as the empress was invited to their banquet in the upcoming month. Emily would have to see if she was busy that week before responding, but the thought of having a break from the imperial business sounded nice. Brown eyes looked along the shorter stack, relieved to see she had made a dent in it. “So much paper,” Emily muttered, feeling like it was a never-ending supply that would consistently terrorize her life. She pushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, tan fingers curiously going over to a report from one of the guards, reading how everything was quiet with no disturbances, but as she continued to read she noticed how they described the witch’s capture that happened earlier that day.

_‘The witch had been on the run for over three months now, when we found her going to the ship that was preparing to leave, we noticed she was completely petrified, alert, and alarmed. We surprised her with an ambush, set thanks to a few coins to the captain, who sold her location to us. When she was handcuffed and told her rights there was no struggle, unlike the other witches, as if this one knew the consequences. Felt bad, but it had to be done. She’ll meet with the Empress on the 5th of the Month of Darkness. Her Imperial Majesty will then decide what to do with her. Never found out her name so just address her as ‘the witch’ for now. Further investigation of cleaning these vile creatures out of Dunwall will continue until we believe they’re all gone.’_

Emily placed the letter down, feeling like she made a bad choice by keeping her in the dungeon. What if she wasn’t one of the witches Delilah ruled and was framed? After all, she was unlike the others… pink hair, black dress. The women Emily had fought wore nothing like that. Maybe she was just a follower, lacking the traits of a witch… Perhaps she should question her further once Emily had the time. Hopefully, a conversation with the witch would be able to help the empress make up her mind on the sentence. Writing responses to the letters she had read, her hand became tired along with the mind that guided it. Thin digits flexed, bringing the blood flow back to them, using her other hand to tap against the desk. The hushed rumbles of whispers drew her attention up to the door, curious as to who was close by. She only allowed a selected few to enter into her personal chambers. Permitted and accepted guests were authorized for passage, though the last time Emily recalled she didn’t authorize anyone to enter her quarters. Quietly, she stood from the desk, glaring at the door as she lowered to a crouch, creeping across the wooden floor until she was close to the exit. Emily pressed an ear against it, listening attentively as she hoped to figure out if it was someone she knew.

“The Empress doesn’t know what she’s talking about. If it’s a rumor from Tyvia then you know it has to be true. Those pale bastards mean serious business, especially when it comes to the food! Did you hear that one time where Mr. Petrov went off on a young girl because she had accidentally let her hound pup jump in his cooled soup? Devilish! they’re tough, primative people. I say we investigate a little quicker to affirm that the rumor is true. Don’t want our Lady Emily getting hurt like her mother. What do you think she would’ve done?” The voice was from the elderly man that had questioned her earlier. So yes, he was a council member, one that doubted her judgment. If he didn’t respect the decision she made then they were going to butt heads, but he had a point… _(What would my mother have done?)_

The last she had seen of her was a mechanical contraption that had her flesh bound, barbed with gears, pulsing with a false beat. Her voice, however, was as real as the lullabies she used to sing to her when going to bed. That sweet euphonic sound that let Emily know everything was alright, even when it wasn’t. Sorrow filled her eyes, feeling the sadness build up in her throat, remembering she’d never see or hear Jessamine again. The only comfort being that her mother was at peace now: no one could harm her. She could hear the other person humming in agreement, saying the occasional yes to the man who spoke. Once the boots grew closer the empress looked over to her desk, quickly rolling over to it and sliding into the chair. She places her face in the cup of her hands, making it seem like that the empress was busy reading the guard’s report she had already read. Soon the door opened, revealing the two men as they spoke with a high gentle tone.

“Your Imperial Majesty, we would ask you to come down for dinner as soon as possible. I heard your chef’s cooking a good juicy boar for us.”

Playing the game like she had just finished reading, Emily looked up to the gentlemen with a relieved smile. “Oh, that’s good. Thank you, I appreciate you letting me know. I’ll be down soon.” She gestured a swift motion to signal they were dismissed, and the two began to leave, chuckling as they did so. Emily couldn’t stop the grumble that passed her lips, hearing their laughter fade as they got further away from where she sat. The empress rose from the seat, moving away from the desk. She’d finish the rest of the letters tomorrow, they weren’t that important, not like the ones Emily had already finished. All the trades and oil exchanges had been a lot on her mind. Not a single soul knew how happy she was that nightfall was drawing near.The idea of sleeping made the lady sparrow hopeful, today was exhausting and it seemed a distant memory when she'd last lain her head on soft pillows. Removing herself from the room, Emily began her way to the dining room.

____

As she stepped through the quiet hallway, she was surprised to find the hall below mostly dead, only a few people having stuck around to talk. Their voices were barely audible from where she stood. Leisurely she walked passed the staircases, but her step was paused as the sound of boots told her someone was close up ahead. Stopping short Emily watched as a pair of Overseers turned the corner, almost running into the blue-blood. “Whoa, sorry, Your Imperial Majesty. Didn’t meant to run into you.”

She took a step back waving her hand in the air, “Don’t worry, it happens.” Her lips split into a small smile before her gaze fell on the other one.

“We were just heading back from the chapel, did you visit it today?” He spoke, being the more talkative one of his company.

“Ah, no I didn’t. I was busy with my work, but I’ll be sure to tomorrow.” Self-consciously, she folded her arms behind her back.

“I think it’s time for us to get going, I’m sure Your Majesty is going to dinner.” The other lad finally spoke, extending his hand out for a farewell shake. There was a moment’s pause as the Empress looked down at it, giving him a smile as she started to extend her own.

Within that split second, she could feel an arm wrap around her coat shoulder tugging the Empress. “Sorry, gentlemen, but our dear Emily is late to dinner.” Corvo’s gruff voice sounded next to her ear as she was practically dragged away from them and into the closest room which led to the kitchens. “What were you thinking?” Brown eyes shot up in irritation as his voice snapped. The sounds of the Overseer’s boots faded away as they left.

“I was going to give him a handshake?” Emily gave him an incredulous look, unsure of why he was overreacting.

Her father’s face lifted with a snarl, snatching her hand into his own, his grip tight. The force of this causing the Outsider’s Mark to reveal between the fabric, “You can’t do that with this, Emily. Do you want to be killed?!” Corvo tossed the hand down, running his own marked hand through his hair. Her head shook, beginning to cover the void’s mark. A grumbling hiss passed her lips as she tightened the straps. “The Overseers can smell the supernatural on you, they can feel the magic in you too. And don’t you even dare get that close to one of them like that again. Who knows if he already knew you were marked by **HIM.”** Corvo nearly spat the Outsider’s pronoun to signify whom he was talking about. She knew how angry he had been when she first told him, after being a statue for over two months and then that, Emily could understand where he stood. Now Corvo just seemed depressed about her having the mark as if it was a bad thing. Which, in many ways, it was, though she didn’t see it as such. Sure there was some irritation with it, but for the most part, the Outsider had been serious when branding her.

She shook her head, feeling his mood cool after a few deep breaths. “I'm sorry, Father. I didn’t know. I--”

“Well, now you do. Just don’t do it again.”

She narrowed her eyes, carefully looking at him with a more serious expression. “I won’t,” Emily felt like her younger self again being scolded by her father like she ate too many pancakes. There was a pause of silence between the two before Corvo spoke again.

“I don’t suspect you thought it over, did you?”

This time it was Emily’s turn to sneer, before turning on her heel to stride out towards the dining room table. “I can’t believe you’re so dead set on this rumor, Father!” Continuing her storming, the empress walked right to the table, sliding into the chair. Not another word was spoken as the food was laid out before the council members who looked to already be eating. At least she wasn’t the only one late for the party. The persistent Royal Protector came walking in calmly as he sent a glance over her way before taking a seat across the empress. For most of the meal, they ate in silence, aside from the occasional conversation the others made with either of them. But between father and daughter, neither of them spoke. As the plates were being pulled away on a silver cart and the council left one by one to return to their own homes, Emily was left alone with Corvo.

A long weary sigh passed her lips as she caught a glimpse of his brown eyes, keeping his gaze until he turned away. “I understand you care for my well being, Father, and I appreciate that you care for me so greatly that you’ll dive into every rumor you hear but… I can take care of myself. I can make my own decisions and mistakes. You have to let me grow up to be the woman I want to be, I can’t always be your little Em.”

Corvo hummed, nodding his head in agreement as she spoke the truth. “I know.” He knew, yet he didn’t practice.

Her fingers tapped against the table in thought, before she slowly began to carefully pick the words she was going to say. “So that means you have to let go and respect the orders I give. I’ve thought about it while writing letters and I believe that these rumors are simply a scare tactic that the ex-Princes are using to overthrow the High Judges. They want our oblivious involvement to aid their rebellion.” Emily could see Corvo’s jaw clench, but he said nothing and after a few seconds of anticipation, she saw him nod.

“Okay,” the crackle in his voice gave him away but she saw him recover. “Okay, I will be loyal and follow you.” After that he stood and exited the room, leaving the empress all to herself.

Tired from the day’s events, Emily headed back to the elevator, finding Dunwall Tower to finally be vacant as it had been that morning. It felt so long ago, but the idea of getting some rest was the best thing she’d thought that whole day. Her feet dragged across the floor, entering the elevator, pressing the throne room button. Upon the door’s opening, the chilling touch of the night air hit her face. Shivering, Emily exited the small room, making her way past the large pillars once more. The empress paused, looking up towards the sky, spotting the many stars that littered the night, watching the brightest gleam against the dark background. She silently wondered if her mother made it among those stars, their beauty matching Jessamine’s. Closing her exhausted eyes, Emily took in the cool breeze as it whispered past her face, giving her a feeling of calmness. Continuing on to the throne room, Emily dragged herself up the marble stairs, past the many sitting areas, and into the comfort of the empress’s own room. She started for the closet, taking the coat off, followed by her vests and belts that held her weapons. After that she took off the rest of her attire, slipping into her standard nightwear, the silk texture comfortable against her aching bones. As Emily settled down for the night, she carried her equipment to the rack it normally hung on, placing each piece neatly like they were fine plates in a cupboard. Finally completing her work for the day, the tired woman made her way to the bed, crawling into the made sheets and under the blanket she so loved. Thick eyelashes closed over her brown eyes, preparing to catch up with the slumber she missed.

However, after several long minutes of sitting there, the sleep never came. The tiredness within her stayed, but her body was too awake to sleep at the moment. The growing irritation of the dark symbol didn’t help the matter, the annoying need to scratch the burning mark was hard to resist. _(What was with it today?)_ The Outsider’s Mark usually did this when she used the supernatural powers too much… She had yet to use them at all, as a matter of a fact. Groaning, Emily rose in her bed, watching the shadows around her shift and move against the moon’s bright light. The void was always a picky place; it decided when it wanted her to feel the itchiness or burning. She also presumed the Outsider had no control over it, seeing as if he did then he’d stop it… maybe. _(Would he?)_ Emily didn’t know for sure, figuring that, yes, he would.

She waited a few more minutes for the itching to stop before wiping her droopy eyes, watching as the shadows moved once again. That was odd, normally they’d only move when the moon shifted past the hour… Something didn’t sit right with her, the feeling of unease crept along the back of her neck, hairs standing in suspension before it snagged her in an unforgivingly tight hold. **LITERALLY.** The empress was quick to shove her elbow in the mysterious person’s stomach, pushing the bed covers off and rolling off of the bed. Emily grabbed her weapon from the shelf. Her wrist flicked, the sword unfolding as eerie shadows dropped from different corners. Her vision was still blurred from the time she had closed them, slowly adjusting to the darkness, but the moon’s silver rays shining between the curtains gave the empress enough light to predict how many there were. Too many.

Her brown eyes widened with alarm, but teeth grit in determination. Each fiber of her screamed to fight while her muscles argued against it. It was a blur as they made quick movements toward her, obscured hands trying to grab the empress. Luckily with her reflexes, she was quicker, slipping past them and climbing over shoulders as she used her weapon against her foes. Several cries of agony sounded as the fight in pitch black unfolded. The dance to protect herself spun as swords blindly crashed, metal hitting metal. Emily did everything in her power to try and size up the dark entities around her, only catching a few in her sight. Large men that could loom over her father stood facing her, and mere seconds passed before she sent several knee aching kicks to them, rolling back only for another to use a sharp dagger in her side. A cry of pain split the air in the bedroom, the wound pulsing as dark crimson blood started to spill, but still, she tried to fight the group. She resisted the urge to cover the slash; she needed both hands to attack these primal men. The blade of her sword found its way into one thug’s arm, his grip soon releasing her form. Having a price to pay for the straining movements, agony rippled over her body, feeling her skin tear as her nimble fingers yanked the blade from her side throwing it into one of the shadow’s legs. He crumbled down with a grunt only to make a quick recovery.

In her hazy pain, Emily couldn’t see or hear the crossbow being loaded until the dart pierced her thigh and it was too late. As soon as the point connected with her skin, she knew it was a sleep dart. It wasn’t instant, but in that short amount of time the empress tried to make her escape for the door, only to be greeted with a chest and several furs ruffling her brown locks. Not a second passed until the lady Emily was out cold being carried away by the huge shadows she so strongly fought.

Their destination was along the shores of the Wrenhaven River, where an exporting boat of rum and spices was being shipped off to Tyvia.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it and if you did please leave a wonderful comment/kudo! Please remember to be polite when commenting. I'd like to thank @onewhoturns for proofreading this! I'm also very excited to start this fanfiction being that it's my first! Chapter 2 will hopefully be out soon! Thank you!


End file.
